


Deduce Me

by Skeletor



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-11
Updated: 2015-07-11
Packaged: 2018-04-08 20:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4318953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeletor/pseuds/Skeletor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Activities ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deduce Me

John watson could feel the cold wind brush against the very top layer of his scin. He was walking to his home on 221b baker street where he lived in his home in it. He had a roommate and his name was SHELROCK HOLMES. he walked into their shared space and saw holmes being wacky.  
"Homles" shuddered watson wantonly "why are u being so wacky"   
"Because jonathan" shat holmes "being wacky is good to me" they both threw their heads back violently and softy chuckled.   
John noticed that sherlock holmes had changed his haircut. It was now completely buzzed except for his bangs, which were now blunt and straight, and i small braided orange rat tail at the back of his supple head. He was in awe of its subtlety. Mmh.   
"Hey sherlick, your hairs are good today." Screamed john at the wall. He was shivering with anticipation.   
"Thanky" sherlock said as he began to shave his pet frogs very own belly. His frogs had to be slick and smooth if they wanted to win the races.   
John could take it no longer........he wanted his roommates dingle dognle. Those shaved frogs had him itching for anal coitus.   
" 'lock, my bud,,,, u are so fetching mate oi oi, you make me want to put on me trousers and get me crumpets n tea oi oi" he knew his pal loved it when he talked dirty like this.   
He saw sherlcok and several other large insects around the room shiver with lust. "Let me go get my materials mmmmmmmmmmmm" whispered sherlock.   
John sat on the dirty ground and waited.   
He waited for many a time. Almost 3 whole days he sat in waiting for his partner. He did not move while waiting. He stayed dutiful.   
On the third day, his lovr came back for him,, with several materials in hand. He was redy.   
"What materials did u bring, smexy xD" emoted john the man.   
"I have several things of which to use upon you mMmMMm" shelrock was also visibly excited. He was shivering as if having a hypoglycemic fit. But john knew it was pure extacy flowing thru his veigns.  Sherlcco threw watson to the ground secily even tho he was already on the ground.   
Suddenly john felt a wet gooey moisture around his an,us. "Wyd" said jonn  
"I am prepping ur cavity with a mixture of muscle relaxants and mayonnaise, because thats how every aspect of this show makes me feel" mutterled shitlicker. The muscle relaxant worked immediatley, and he could feel his tight ring of muscles quickly swallow sherlocks all both of sherlocks entire legs.   
"OOOOoOOOOOOOOOOoOOOO" said them both in unison.   
This was the ultimate. They had reached nirvana. Everything in life had led them up to this very moment.   
While they writhed in extacy, suddenly every fucking character in the series walked in.   
The room froze. No one knew what to do. Sherlock knew. He was a ginius. He proceeded to poison everyone in the room one by one until they all perished. It took 4 and a half days. All with his legs still in his good friend.   
Finally, sherlock got up and walked away, but john was still on him. Sherlock had a new pair of john pants now. They were one. As pant and man. 

FIN


End file.
